


You Only Hurt the Ones You Love

by sinnerforhire



Series: Bears 'verse [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidents, Bad Sex, Bottom Jared, Grumpy Jensen, Hurt Jared, Hurt Jensen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jensen takes Jared home for Valentine's sex. He discovers that Jared's klutziness even extends to sex.





	

“You just passed my house,” says Jared, frowning.

“Yeah, you’re coming to mine.”

Jared’s head snaps sideways so hard his hair falls in his eyes. “I have work tomorrow!”

“I’ll get you home in time to shower and change,” replies Jensen with a smirk. “Come on, it’s still Valentine's Day for three more hours, and I want to spend it with you.” Jensen grins wickedly. “In my bed.”

Jared blushes and looks down at his feet, and it’s so undeniably Jared that it just turns Jensen on that much more. “I’m, uh…I’m kinda…” He looks up and bites his lip. “I don’t have much experience.”

Jensen pats his knee, then lets his hand drift up Jared’s thigh towards his groin. “I’ll take good care of you, I promise.”

Jared nods. “I know. I just—” He leans his head back against the headrest. “I’m such a fucking klutz. Even in bed.”

Jensen turns into his development. “I don’t even wanna know.” He parks in front of his townhouse and cuts the lights. “Sit tight, I’ll grab your crutches.”

Jensen hands Jared his crutches and he hobbles up the walk behind Jensen. Jensen holds the door for him and he slowly makes his way up the stairs to Jensen’s bedroom. Luckily, Danneel’s out with her own boyfriend and Jensen doesn’t expect her home tonight. They’ve got the whole place to themselves.

Jared flops down on Jensen’s bed. Jensen takes the crutches and leans them against the wall next to the nightstand. He steps between Jared’s legs and starts unbuttoning his shirt. He’s wearing a tight black buttondown that shows off his pecs and biceps, and skinny jeans that leave little to the imagination. Jensen helps him shed the jeans and boxer-briefs, although it takes some maneuvering to get them off over his Aircast. 

“I feel a little underdressed,” says Jared, reaching for Jensen’s green sweater. Jensen lets him strip off the sweater and unbutton his jeans, but does the rest on his own. Jared scoots toward the head of the bed and Jensen flicks off the overhead light, leaving only the glow of his computer screensaver and digital clock. 

Jensen opens his nightstand drawer and climbs onto the bed next to Jared. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he says, gesturing at Jared’s injured leg, “so how do you want to do this?”

Jared frowns. “I, uh…I don’t really know?”

Jensen rolls over onto his side to face Jared. “Be straight with me. Have you ever done this before?”

Jared closes his eyes. “No,” he whispers. “Not like this.”

Jensen tilts Jared’s head up and presses his lips to Jared’s. “There’s nothing wrong with that,” he murmurs, lips brushing against Jared’s with every word. “Just relax and trust me. I’ll make you feel better than you ever have before.”

Jared nods. Jensen kisses him again, easing his tongue into Jared’s mouth and pirouetting it around Jared’s own. He strokes a hand down Jared’s arm, over the thick swell of his biceps, and trails it down to Jared’s fingertips. Jared shivers, goosebumps rising on his skin. 

Jensen slides his hand back up Jared’s arm to his shoulder. “Here, turn over.” He pulls Jared until he’s lying with his back towards Jensen. He presses his lips to Jared’s shoulder, kissing a trail down his collarbone to his neck. He reaches over Jared’s head and grabs a pillow, which he slides between Jared’s legs to prop up his injured ankle. Then he turns his attention back to Jared’s spine, fluttering little kisses down the ridge until he reaches the small of Jared’s back. 

He grazes the smooth golden skin with his teeth, increasing the pressure slowly until Jared goes rigid underneath his touch. He bites down hard enough to leave a mark and Jared gasps, throwing his head back right into Jensen’s forehead. Their skulls bang together with an audible _crack_ , and Jensen yelps as the pain hits him. “Fuck!”

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” sputters Jared, rolling onto his back so he can look at Jensen. Jensen presses his hand to his bruised forehead and squeezes his eyes shut, but he can still see white sparks at the edge of his vision. “Are you okay? Shit, Jensen, I didn’t—”

Jensen takes a deep breath and opens his eyes. The stars have subsided, but it fucking _hurts_. “Gimme a minute,” he mutters, biting his lip. He pushes himself up on one elbow and grabs a bottle of Tylenol from on top of his nightstand. He dry swallows two pills and gingerly rests his head on the pillow. 

Jared gives over him, clearly beside himself with worry and embarrassment. “You want me to get you some ice or something?”

Jensen groans. “Or something.” He struggles into a sitting position. “I’ll be right back.”

He makes his way downstairs with considerable effort. He grabs a beer out of the fridge and practically shotguns it. He follows it up with rum straight from the bottle. He takes an ice pack out of the freezer and presses it to the lump on his head. Then he staggers back up the stairs.

Jared’s still fretting when he gets back to the bedroom. Jensen collapses onto the bed next to him, wincing when his battered head hits the pillow. “Just—stop, okay? I’ll be fine. I just need a minute.”

Jared clamps his lips shut. He nods and rests his head on the pillow next to Jensen’s. The alcohol’s starting to kick in now, pushing the pain back to a dull ache. Jensen wraps his hand around the back of Jared’s neck and draws him in for a kiss. Jared shudders when his warm skin hits the cold icepack, but his lips stay in contact with Jensen’s, and his tongue slips into Jensen’s mouth and curls around Jensen’s own. 

Jensen shifts even closer to Jared, his hard cock pressing against Jared’s even larger one. “Fuck,” he mutters, and pushes Jared away. “Turn around.” He nudges and tugs until Jared ends up on his side with his back facing Jensen. 

Jensen grabs a condom and lube from his open nightstand drawer. He squeezes a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and presses one into Jared’s hole. Jared lets out a surprised little squeak that shoots straight to Jensen’s cock. Jensen crooks his finger and Jared lets out another, louder squeak. “You okay, baby?”

“I’m good,” replies Jared in a strangled voice. “Keep going.”

Jensen adds another finger and presses both past the ring of muscle to hit home. Jared yelps and his muscles contract around Jensen’s fingers. Jensen adds a third finger before Jared can get too tight, and presses his lips to the back of Jared’s neck. “Relax, baby. I’m takin’ care o’ you.”

“Yeah,” breathes Jared. He relaxes with effort and Jensen pushes in even further, scissoring his fingers to prep Jared for what’s coming next. When he thinks Jared’s ready, he pulls out, and eases the condom onto his hard, leaking dick.

Jensen enters Jared slowly, giving him time to adjust to the new sensation. Jared moans deep in his throat, and Jensen slides an arm over Jared’s shoulder and takes one nipple between his fingers to distract him. He teases the nipple into hardness as he presses further into Jared’s slick hole, and Jared goes boneless in Jensen’s grip as the warring sensations split his attention in two.

Jensen pulls back and starts to thrust. Jared lets out these little breathy moans that send electric sparks up his spine, and Jensen retaliates by biting down on the back of Jared’s neck and leaving a mark that no one but Jensen will be able to see.

Jared pushes back against Jensen’s efforts, and Jensen doesn’t realize how close he’s gotten to the side of the bed until all of a sudden the bed falls out from beneath him and there’s a long moment of floating before they both crash to the floor.

“Fuck!” shouts Jensen as the jolt sends shockwaves of pain through his entire body. Jared cries out indistinctly and crashes down on top of Jensen, adding insult to injury. Jensen yanks his dick out of Jared and rolls onto his back, struggling for breath against the vacuum pull of his locked-up chest. Apparently hitting the floor knocked the wind out of him.

Finally, Jensen’s lungs unlock and he can suck in a breath of fresh air. He shoves Jared off of him and curls on his side, gasping for breath that he didn’t think would ever come. Jared’s gasping as well, but Jensen doesn’t give a fuck right now. His chest hurts, his ass hurts, and his head is spinning from lack of oxygen. 

Jared doesn’t seem to be feeling much better. He pulls himself back onto the bed with difficulty and props his leg back onto the pillow. Jensen takes a few more deep breaths, reveling in the simple pleasure of getting oxygen into his lungs, and climbs back onto the bed. He drops down next to Jared, seizing the abandoned icepack and pressing it to his aching head. 

“I’m so fucking sorry,” says Jared, running a hand though Jensen’s hair. “I don’t know how I can make it up to you, but I’m gonna try.”

“You’re a fuckin’ menace, you know that?”

Jared’s lip quivers. “I didn’t mean to. I just—this shit always happens to me, and I don’t know how to stop it.”

Jensen rolls onto his back. “It’s not your fault,” he replies, forcing himself to be the bigger person here (although, he’s got nothing on Jared—guy’s hung like a fucking stallion). “I know it was an accident.”

“I’m sorry,” murmurs Jared, and he sounds so miserable that Jensen has to roll over and capture his lips for a kiss. 

Jensen runs a hand through Jared’s shaggy brown hair and clasps the back of his neck. “I know. I forgive you.”

Jared closes his eyes. “I’ll make it up to you, I swear.”

Jensen shakes his head. “No need. We’ll pretend this never happened.”

“I don’t want that,” whispers Jared. “I want to make you happy.”

“Tomorrow,” replies Jensen. “Tomorrow, we’ll start over.”

Jared smiles softly. “Deal.”


End file.
